Cheerleader Bella
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Bella has a secret that she didn't tell the Cullen's. She's a cheerleader! What happens when they all go to her old school? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR VD.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy the new story

Cheerleader Bella

Chapter 1: We're going where!

Bella POV

I was over at the Cullen's with everyone and they looked to happy. I mean most of the time they are happy, but now they look way too happy. Finally I got annoyed and asked,"What's going on? You're all too happy."

Alice said,"Edward you tell her."

I looked at Edward and he said,"Carlisle has a confrence to go to and we're all going with him. Encluding you."

I said,"Okay. Where is it?"

Edward said,"It's in Phoenix. And while we're there we're going to your old school. It's supposed to be cloudy the whole time."

I yelled,"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE! We are not going to my old school. Never. No."

Emmet said,"To late. We asked Charlie and he said it was a great idea. So your coming. We have your things packed and in the trunk and I will forcably put you in the car."

I said,"No." Emmet got up and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He carried me out to Edwards car and put me in. He shut the door and I opened it and got out. I tried running but Edward caught me. I said,"Please don't make me go."

He said,"Bella please. I just want to see what your old school was like. What your life was like before here. It's only for a month. I promise."

I said,"Fine, but if you find out something about me that I don't want you to I'm not talking about it."

He kissed me and put me in the car. I buckled up and we were off.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. Next chapter to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like the chapter. It takes place After Eclipse before breaking dawn. They're still engaged.

Chapter 2

Edward POV

We finally arrived in Phoenix and unpacked our things in the house. Everyone's partners were sharing even Bella and I. I just don't get why Bella doesn't want to return to her school. See all her friends. I also don't get what she said about what we don't know about her. I thought we knew everything. At least we get to see her old school tomorrow. Get to know all her friends. Tell them we're getting married. Bella fell asleep early from all the work we did. I told her she didn't have to help because it was her house(Renee said they could stay there while they were there), but she wanted to.

At around 7 I woke her up and said,"Bella love you have to get up. We need to get ready for school." She got up and got in the shower. Alice came in and went into her closet. She picked out some short jean shorts and a white tank top with a red button up. Bella came out and grabbed the clothes and sighed. She went back in and came out in a few minutes dressed.

I asked,"Bella why don't you want to see your friends again? I thought you would be happy."

She said,"It's not that. It's just. You might not like some of them after you see that one thing I didn't tell you about."

I asked couriously,"And what would that be?"

She said,"Don't look at me like that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You'll find out just like everyone else." I grabbed her backpack and mine. She grabbed hers and we went down to the cars we were taking today. My volvo and Emmet's Jeep. Alice, Bella, and I were going in the Volvo. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were in Emmet's Jeep.

Once we arrived at Phoenix High(Totally making that up) we got out and immediatly a girl yelled,"BELLA!"

Bella turned and ran over to her. She yelled,"Caroline!" They hugged hard and for a minute I thought they were going to choke each other. They let go and two others ran over. Bella said,"Elena, Bonnie." They hugged too and the three started talking about everything that happened since she'd been gone.

Suddenly 4 guys ran up. One picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her on the cheeck and said,"Welcome home Belly Button."

She laughed and said,"Thanks Tyler." The other three hugged her and then the Tyler asked,"Bella you gonna introduce us to your friends or am I gonna have to force it."

He moved closer and started to tickle her. She sqeauled and ran over to me. I grabbed her and held her to me. Bella said,"Okay guys these are the Cullen's Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and my Fiancee Edward. Cullen's these are some of my Best friends Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Then there's Jenna and Alaric who are married and teachers here. Alaric is the HIstory teacher and Jenna is a Guidence Officer here." She pointed to everyone as she told them our names and vice versa.

Stefan said,"Well well. Looky there our little Bella has finally snagged herself a boyfriend and now she's getting married. Why we're we informed?"

She said,"I sent you guys invites. I swear."

Elena said,"Yeah Stefan We all got one."

He said,"I didn't."

Bella said,"It must have gotten lost in the mail. I don't know."

Caroline said,"Bella are you still the same size as before?"

Stefan said,"Let me be the judge of that." HE walked up and grabbed Bella from my arms. He put his arms around her waist and put his hands around her too.

I started growling when Bella asked with a laugh,"Has the great stefan lost his touch."

He said,"You're the same size but lost about 10 pounds 4 ounces."

She looked at him and said,"Holy Crap, your good. It's almost scary." She stepped away from him and back over to me.

Emmet asked chuckling,"Wait the guy knows your weight and when you lose a couple pounds? Dude that's awesome."

He said,"Hey when you're touching her for 10 years you tend to notice when she loses a couple pounds."

I growled and Bella said,"Calm down. It's not what you think. I swear."

The Caroline girl came back and said,"Bella you are in the game friday. So go get dressed. You know the drill. It hasn't changed."

Bella said,"I'll be right back." She ran inside and we waited there for her.

I started talking with her friends and they asked questions about us when they all stopped and Damon I think said,"She looks better than before."

I turned around and Bella came running over in a tight short cheerleading outfit. Holy Crap...

A/N: Small Cliffhanger. Sorry. Tomorrow maybe later tonight new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people I hope you guys like this new chapter. I think you will please review if you do. Thanks.

Chapter 3

Edward POV

Holy Crap. Bella was in the shortest tightest cheerleading Outfit I have ever seen. It was red white and blue. I could see her belly very clearly. She ran over and said,"These are alot shorter then I remember."

I said,"Don't forget tight."

She said,"No they were always this tight. But alot shorter. Or maybe I jut grew and stop staring at me like that. It's weird."

I said,"I can't help it. I've never seen you like this before. Wow."

Bella rolled her eyes and said,"Come on let's go to class. Alarics class is first. I can't wait." She pulled my arm towards our class.

When we walked in Bella ran over to the teacher and said,"Guess who."

The teacher turned around and said,"Hey Bella. Welcome home honey." He hugged her and kissed her on the head. He asked,"You must be Edward Cullen. I got the invite I'm excited to come. Jenna and I both took the day off. I bet it was a suprise to see Belle here in a Cheerleader's outfit."

I said,"You have no idea."

Bella said,"Shut up. I didn't tell you we get it. I just didn't really like the questions."

I said,"Yeah I know but still."

We took our seats and sat through class. After school was over Bella said,"I'm have to go to practice. Since we're gonna be here a while I have to go to practice. If you wanna go-"

I said," I'm good. I can stay."

Bella said,"I've never seen you like this. You're like a horny teenager."

I said,"I can't help it. When I look at you I see alot of things. Things I don't usually see when i look at you."

She said,"Well get under control. I have to go. Love you."

She kissed me and I said,"I love you too."

We walked over to the football field and I went and sat in the stands watching them.(Video on profile.) After practice was over I got up and went over to Bella. I asked,"Are you ready to go? Carlisle and Esme should be home by now."

We went and got in the car then headed home. When we got home and walked inside Esme and Carlisle came in and Carlisle said,"Wow. I thought you were kidding. Bella's a cheerleader."

Bella said,"It's not that hard to believe is it."

I said,"Yeah. It is."

Jasper walked in smiling and said,"Jesh Edward easy with the lust will you. You're killing me."

Bella looked at me and said,"You are as horny as a teenager. That's it I'm putting my clothes on."

Emmet Jasper and I all yelled,"NO!"

Rosalie and Alice looked at their husbands and Bella looked at me. Alice took Jasper by the ear up to their room and Rosalie took Emmet by his hair to their room. Bella grabbed my shirt and brought me upstairs to our room.

We got inside and sat on the bed. Then she asked,"What is wrong with you? Where's the gentleman Edward I know and love?"

I said,"Bella you have to understand. Okay sometimes I act like a regular teenager. Looking at Cheerleaders like this. Bella I've never seen you like this. I mean yes I have lusted after you hundreds of times but now. I mean you look amazing and sexy and I've never seen this side of you before."

She looked at me with a awed face and said,"I never knew you felt like that."

I said,"Well yeah you look amazing. This is the shortest outfit I've ever seen you in. It's sexy." I kissed her and started making out letting her breathe every minute or so.

We kept making out heavily for hours before Emmet knock on the door and asked,"Everything okay in there? You guys been there a while."

We both yelled,"Go away Emmet."

He laughed and left. Bella got up and got her Pajama's. She came out in her blue pajama pants and red hoodie with her school logo on it. She asked,"Will you braid it?I can't do it right."

I said,"Of course." I grabbed a hairbrush off the nightstand and started to brush it. I parted it then saw the name wasn't Swan but Salvatore. Like Stefan or Damon Salvatore. I asked,"Bella why do you have Stefan or Damons Sweat Jacket?"

She said,"Stefan let me borrow it when we went to the drive in before I left. I never guess I never gave it back."

I asked,"You and none of those other guys ever dated right?"

She smiled and asked,"Why are you jealous?"

I said,"No. I just want to know."

She said,"I won't tell unless you tell the truth."

I said,"Fine. I am alright. Did you you?"

She said,"Just Stefan but it didn't last long. Just one date and a couple of kisses. Nothing serious."

I said,"Any of them ask you out but you rejected?"

She said,"Every single one of them. After Stefan and I broke up. They wanted the rebound and I just knew it wasn't gonna work."

I said,"Good."

Suddenly Esme yelled upstairs that there were some people here for Bella. We got up and went downstairs to see...

A/N Cliffy. Sorry I just thought that was a good way to end it. If you get this right I'll dedicate the next chapter you. Thanks. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I got writer block for everything and now I just thought of this chapter a few seconds ago and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 Bella POV

We went downstairs and there was Stefan and Damon. I said,"Stefan Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon said,"I can't keep it in anymore Bella we need to tell them."

I said,"No. Not now I was gonna explain later."

Stefan said,"Now Bella."

I said,"Alright. Alright. Cullen's I'd like you to meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore. My older brothers."

Edward POV

I was in shock. Bella, MY Bella had brothers. I didn't know about. She said,"And Stefan and I are 162 years old. Damon's 170."

Carlisle was the brave soul to asked,"How is that possible?"

Stefan said,"We're vampire. Not your kind but different. Practicly human. Frozen forever, We have to drink human blood, We can bite and not kill or change them, We can compel people, and alot more with some experience. Basically we're the opposite of you."

Fog started to gather in the room and a crow cawed at the window. Bella yelled,"Damon cut it out!"

She looked at us and I asked,"Bella is that true."

She bit her lip and said,"Kinda. I'm sorry."

I asked,"Why would keep this from us? Didn't you trust us?"

She looked at me and said,"Don't ask me that. I couldn't tell you because you would and do hate me."

I asked appaled,"Why the hell would I hate you."

She said,"You heard what he said we _have to_ drink _human _Blood. We can't possible drink animal blood like you guys."

I said,"That doesn't matter he also said you don't kill anyone. That's why we drink animal blood so we don't kill anyone. I still love you no matter what."

She put her head on my shoulder and said,"I love you too. I'm sorry."

I said,"It's okay. I'm still alittle upset but I'll be fine."

Damon pried our heads apart and sat between us. He said,"Nope. Not gonna happen with us here. So how Charlie?"

Bella said,"Charlie's fine. How's Zach?"

Damon said,"Dead."

Bella smacked him on the head and he said,"Oww. Damn Bell."

Bella then asked,"Stefan did he kill him."

Stefan nodded and said,"Yep."

She asked,"Wait who's his grandparent again. You or him."

Stefan said,"Me. Three times great-grandson. Charlie is Damon's 4 time great-grandson."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long. I have been helping my cousin get ready for her new baby. I also just got out of school. I'm going to the beach next week so I can try to update any story. Also please help me look for a story it's summary is in the story called HELP! Please please please help me. If you do and you know the story I can dedicate a story to you if you know it."

Chapter 5

EPOV

I still can't believe Bella, _my Bella_, has two brothers and is a vampire. Stefan seems nice kinda looks like her..._WAIT!_ Bella said she dated him.

"Bella, love, you told me that you and Stefan dated." I asked her from her position in my lap.

She smiled at me ducked her head and said,"Sorry but I just wanted to make you jealous for once. I see girls all over you everyday and I'm jealous. I justed wanted to see that on you for once. It's nice."

Damon busted out laughing and said,"Woah Bells it's funny to see you make men squirm. Just like old Mikey back home in Florence."

I asked,"Who?"

Stefan said with a little mischief in his eyes,"Micheal Risso. He was a 20 year old shoemaker. Our father before he went insane was about to marry Bell off to him. He was a well respected diplomatic man back in our village. He had everything our family wanted and needed. Money. Power. Authority. So when he came over and our father was arranging the marriage, Bell came in and asked what was going on. Our dad said he was marrying her off to Mike and she ran outside. MIke was trying to be a hero and ran after her. He was doing a decent job untill he kissed her and wouldn't let go. She punched him and kicked him in the Balls. All while me and Damon were upstairs listening and then in the window laughing our asses off."

Bella buried her head into my chest and laughed slightly. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were busting out laughing. Esme and Carlisle were trying not to laugh. Damon said,"It's still hard to believe your not a virgin."

That shut me up quickly and I snapped my head to Bella's heated face and she looked away. I said,"What? What do you mean you're not a virgin?"

Bella looked at me and said,"Okay In my defense we were both drunk and I accidently let it go to far one night when I was trying to eat. Damon tripled up my shot too."

Damon said,"I am innocent until proven guitly."

Bella looked at him incredibly and said,"I saw the security camera. The bartender came back with my shot of wiskey and then you walked up and drank it then talked to the bartender and asked for another shot but three times harder. Then you walked away as my date was coming up then I came back and the baretender came back and I drank it. Then next thing I remember was waking up in a motel room with the guy and we agreed not to talk about it again. We're actually very good friends now. He has a wife and two young twins. Very cute."

Damon yelled,"I want a lawyer."

Bella yelled back to him,"You're not going to jail or going to court. You just have a very POed sister."

We all just sat there watching them banter back and forth. After about an hour someone knocked at the door. Bella got up to get and came back with a middle aged woman and a younger man.

Damon said,"Hey Renee. Hey Phil. Now I'm serious I'm innocent. That could have been anyone. You just saw black hair and a lot of voices."

Bella said,"You turned around and I saw your face. I heard your voice. The bartender said your name for cryin' out loud."

Renee said with some amusement and annoyance,"Are you fighting about the time Bella had sex?"

Stefan said,"Yes. It's kinda funny. Bells should be a lawyer."

Phil said,"Wasn't she though. Like in the 20's. I remember reading about her 'death' on the internet and people were mourning for weeks. She was one of the best lawyers back then. I think she went by Marie back then. Yeah Marie Sanders. She never lost a case."

Carlisle said a little shocked,"I remember her. She took on a case of one of my patients. He was in an accident and he wanted money at least for his hospital bill but the guy was refusing. The driver that caused the accident said,'The idiot wasn't looking and if he did he wouldn't have hit me.' They took the case to court and Marie was my patients lawyer. She won him over a million dollars. He only started out asking for 200,000 but then she bargained him up to a million and won."

We started talking and Damon and Stefan told us about different identities Bella had and what she was like when she was a child.

A/N:

Hey thanks for reading. I started running out of ideas towards the end. I'm making this kind if short because I hate these things.


End file.
